


For You

by WingedWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWinchesters/pseuds/WingedWinchesters
Summary: Castiel has heard of the stories. The stories of demons that can grant any wish you ask for. And he knows the risks. But that's okay, because he's willing to give away anything for just one thing.





	1. info

Demon!Dean/Human!Castiel  
FTM Castiel  
Crossroad demon Dean  
Sam and Dean are not related  
Crowley is actually nice  
Sam Winchester is sort of a jerk but not really

Under construction, full chapters to be added later on. Please bookmark/subscribe for later read!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tells Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out, I had to do some research before writing and that took longer than planned. Hopefully it's accurate enough and if there's anything that I should change, please let me know!

For as long as Castiel could remember, he knew there was something wrong with him. He didn't feel how he was supposed to be. Like an itch he couldn't scratch. When he was old enough to talk, he was constantly complaining about his clothes, his hair, and why couldn't he play with his older brothers?

He realized what was wrong when Gabriel was 20 and he was almost 15. They were close despite the age difference, the two getting along better with each other than the rest of their 3 sisters and 5 brothers. Despite Gabriel moving away two years prior all the way to New York from Missouri, they still kept in touch.

When Gabriel came over for a visit, Castiel was having the worst day of his life. He had gotten a D in biology, he lost his lunch money, and he was feeling terrible about himself in general. He was in his room, hugging a pillow and trying not to cry. He was staring at the wall when Gabriel came into his room.

"Ariel!" Gabriel shouted, happy. Castiel hadn't even known he was there. He sat up in bed, mustering a smile. Too bad Gabriel could see right through him.

His older brother had frowned, sitting on the bed with him.

"What's wrong, Ari?" He asked softly, concern in his voice. Despite being a troublemaker and a jokester, he still cared for his family. He just didn't show it often. But when Gabriel called him by that hideous name, he broke down.

"I-I'm a screw up Gabe." He cried, sobbing and shaking. "I hate myself."

He was just a teenager, the second youngest in their family, yet he felt like he was under so much pressure to please everyone. Go to church every Sunday, pray before bed, get good grades, be a good girl. He hated it. He just wanted to be normal and feel normal.

Gabriel had put his arms around him, muttering words he couldn't quite remember and calmed him down, not letting go even after he stopped crying. That was the first time he said it out loud.

"Gabriel..." He whispered after a few minutes. He was lucky his parents had went out for some church event. His brothers and sisters had left the house to go do something as well, leaving Castiel alone. He didn't remember now why they left him, a 14 year old, all alone but it worked out for the best.

"What's wrong Ari?" His brother asked again, not knowing any better. Castiel shook his head violently at that, furrowing his brows, a scowl on his face because he just hated that name and everything it implied.

"Don't call me that." He responded, sitting up straight against the headboard. Gabriel eyes widened slightly at the outburst but he didn't say anything, just nodding along to whatever his younger sibling had to say.

Castiel had let out a slow breath, all of a sudden nervous even though he didn't need to be. This was Gabriel, his brother that stood with him and stuck up for him whenever he got in trouble.

"I um... I don't-" He cut himself off, playing with the hem of his shirt. Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. "Whatever you want to tell me, I'll still love you. Okay?"

Castiel had nodded and to this day, Gabriel had kept his promise. He was forever grateful for that.

"I think I'm... I know I'm a boy. I hate being a girl. I don't-I hate that part of me." He blurted out, surprised at his own blunt words.

It was silent for a few moments. If there had been a clock, it would be ticking the seconds away loudly. The only noise was the slight shift from their breathing. Castiel was scared of his response. If he didn't react well, what hope was there from the rest of his family? He was about the say something when Gabriel beat him to it.

"Oh. Oh. Okay um." He grinned. "Well I'm glad you figured that out baby bro." At those two words, Castiel felt joy explode in his stomach. He quickly hugged his brother, Gabriel making a small oof at the sudden impact. Now, he hated those words (at least that's what he said, the truth was a whole other matter).

"Hey don't get all mushy on me. I've got a reputation." Gabriel grumbled Castiel laughed, pulling back away.

"Thank you." He remembered saying, hoping Gabriel had known how much it meant to him and still does. At least he still had his brother, his acceptance was all that mattered during that time.

After that, Gabriel used the right pronouns though only when not around their more conservative family. Four years later, Castiel moves out of their home and travels from his place in Missouri all the way to Massachusetts. He hated it there anyways, too much hate against people who just wanted to be happy. He'd been accepted to Boston University to major in English, happy to move away from home.

In 2004, he graduates. His parents had been paying for his college until his graduation, Castiel forcing to put on a dress to please them. He would try for hours after they had left but of course his friends were there for him. While he had been presenting as male during the school year, he only told his closest friends his little secret. Fortunately, they were okay with it. He had been especially grateful for his roommate, Charlie, who was a lesbian. She had took the blame of having make clothes in their bedroom, claiming it to be her "boyfriend's". Of course, Castiel's parents didn't like that very much, wanting their little girl to wait until marriage before doing "unholy" things. It was ridiculous and Castiel couldn't wait until he was out of their ruling thumb.

After graduation, Castiel told his parents he would be permanently moving to Massachusetts. He had a nice apartment and a steady job as a personal editor for a author. They, of course, didn't like that. After arguing back and forth, Castiel couldn't take it it anymore and accidentally slapped his mother in a fit of rage. They forced him out after that, but not before telling them that he wasn't Ariel anymore. The look of horror on their faces was the last thing he saw before he left.

A year after that, he contacted his friends from college and he invited them over for a little get together. They had a good time and decided to meet up more often. Just a month after their small gathering, Castiel and the others decided to hang out again. Gabriel had called afterwards and told Castiel he would be coming down to visit and check up on his “second favorite little brother”. He wasn't even a little offended by that, Samandriel was a great little brother. He was bright eyed and a little naive, perfect for Gabriel's pranks.

When they all gathered at Castiel's apartment that September night, he hadn't realized just how much his life was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any inaccurate information or things I should change, please let me know! I tried making this as accurate to real time as possible though I may have messed up a bit. Thanks for reading! x


End file.
